Glee Fictional Season - 5x03
by Karrio
Summary: Finn starts Nationals Prep
1. Press Release

**5.3 - Preparations**

* * *

**Singers:**

Rachel Berry (Solo)

Tina Cohen - Chang (Solo, Group Number)

Blaine Anderson (Duet, Group Number)

Sam Evans (Duet, Group Number)

Unique "Wade" Adams (Group Number)

Artie Abrams (Group Number)

Ryan Nichols (Group Number)

Hilary Opain (Group Number)

Ryder Lynn (Group Number)

Jake Puckerman (Group Number)

Marley Rose (Group Number)

Kitty Wilde (Group Number)

Finn Hudson (Group Number)

Noah Puckerman (Group Number)

* * *

**Songs:**

A year without rain - Selena Gomez

Under Pressure - Queen

Eye of the Tiger - Survivor

Brave - Sara Bareillies

* * *

**Teasers:**

Will took the week off

Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon results

Finn reaches out to Alumni for help

Tina starts her future plans

* * *

**Guest Stars:**

Miranda Cosgove as Ryan Nichols

Julianne Hough as Hilary Opain

Special Guest Stars:

Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman

Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **For The Fox, I am saying it's an original song simply because at this time in the timeline, it hasn't been out yet.

**5.3 Preparations**

**Last time on Glee: **The glee club found out one of their rivals for Nationals is being dubbed as the next super glee club and were bummed about it, almost giving up. Sam spoke up and got everyone pumped again. Oh yeah, Nationals has an extra pressure as the winner will be invited to the first ever Glee International Competition aboard the _Titanic II._ Rachel met Barbra Streisand, who wants to hear Rachel sing the next time she is in. Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon went on a recon mission though we have no idea how that turned out. Nationals are weeks away, and the New Directions haven't even started to prepare yet.

_**Tina owns the hallway as she makes her way towards the auditorium. As she passes, everyone turns to stare at her. She grins as she notices the stares. (V.O)**_

I have applied to AMDA earlier. Almost done with the application. The only thing that is missing is a video demonstrating my acting talent. Well, this will be easy as I will land the lead of this movie. Heck, last year, Rachel Berry said I, Tina Cohen-Chang, will be the lead female vocalist. Apparently Mr. Schue and Finn didn't feel the same as all I got was a few extra solos. Nope, this is my time. This is it. Time to tell the world that Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang is about to break loose and see if the world can handle me.

_Tina strode into the auditorium, looking directly at Puck and Artie._

**Artie: **I was hoping you would audition Tina.

**Tina: **Really?

_Artie smiled at her._

**Artie: **Of course. You have expressed interest in acting for awhile, and this could be help you get there.

_Tina flashes him a small smile before snapping her fingers. She got ready in the center of the stage._

_You can be amazing_

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you_

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

Everybody's been there,  
Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
Fallen for the fear  
And done some disappearing,  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, stop holding your tongue  
Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
See you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you

_Tina flashes "I got this" smile and glides off the stage. _

**Puck: **Wasn't Tina the quiet one?

====================================Glee====================================

_Finn walks into the room and writes on the whiteboard "Nationals". Everyone got quiet and sat down, waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive as well._

**Finn: **Mr. Schue took the week off so I am in charge of setting our setlist.

_There was instant rambling._

**Tina: **...We are screwed now, no offense Finn...

**Jake: **Please don't tell me we will be doing another foreign song.

**Unique: **So we are done?

**Kitty: **Last time we had you in charge of our setlist, we lost and then the Glee Club broke up.

_Artie spoke up._

**Artie: **Come on guys. Give Finn a chance. Even though we lost at sectionals, which wasn't Finn's fault by the way _Artie gave Kitty a quick glance _I am sure he has learned not to do another K Pop song.

_Sam and Blaine glanced at each other and nodded. They both stood up and walked to the front of the room. Blaine put in a DVD._

**Blaine: **On the weekend, Sam and I did a little surveillance on Throat Explosion. And they are even better then what we intentionally thought.

**Sam: **That's right. They are doing an original song, which sounds pretty insane, but it really fits them The song itself is about a fox.

_Everyone looked surprised at the song's theme then laughed._

**Ryder: **If the song is about a fox, I think we have this in the bag.

**Unique: **Really? A fox? We are supposed to be scared of that?

_Blaine and Sam just looked at each other, shaking their heads. Blaine presses play. As the video progresses, the laughter turned into shock, then into defeat. As the video stops, Sam and Blaine sat down dejected._

**Finn: **Come on guys. We can beat them if we try.

**Sam: **What's the point Finn? They clearly are better then us. Why fight it?

**Finn: **But last week Sam, you told us we will never quit. And now..

**Sam: **That was before I saw them in a performance.

_The scene fades out as we get shots of everyone looking depressed._


	3. Chapter 3

Forgot to add this to the press release. There will be another duet. And another special guest. Any guesses on who? And what possible song?

Spotlight Diner

_Rachel was walking towards the diner, lost in thought. She was looking both ways before crossing a street when she thought she saw Will. She did a double take but didn't see him again. Rachel was confused briefly, but then shook her head. She thought she just imagined him there. Finally reaching the Spotlight Diner, she walked inside and hung up her coat and began her shift. It was another graveyard shift, which meant it will be a quiet evening. Santana and Kurt were sitting at the counter talking as Rachel joined them._

Santana: About time you got here Berry.

Kurt: Santana is right. It isn't like you to be almost late Rachel.

_Rachel just gave her roommates a look as she pours herself a cup of tea._

Rachel: I got on the wrong train coming here. I sent you a text Kurt.

_Kurt looked down at his phone and saw the text from Rachel._

Santana: Well Hummel was on the phone with his boytoy all night, so I doubt he knew he got the text.

_Rachel looks at Kurt questioningly_

Rachel: Boytoy? Another guy Kurt?

_Kurt grinned._

**Kurt: **No. Blaine and I got back together_._

_Rachel squealed and got up to give Kurt a hug._

Rachel: I am happy for you guys. You two make a very lovely couple. How is Blaine doing? Wait. Isn't nationals a few weeks from now?

_Kurt nodded._

**Kurt: **Blaine is doing very well. Actually yes. Nationals are in a few weeks, but he said there is a twist this year. Have you heard about the _Titanic II_ some Australian is making? _Both Rachel and Santana shook their heads no. _Apparently he wants to host the first ever Glee International Competition on the boat. Whoever wins at Nationals will get invited. Only ptoblem is, Will took the week off, leaving Finn in charge.

Santana: Wait. Fetus Face is in charge again? He was the one that suggested Gangnam Style for sectionals. If I remember correctly, they lost and then the Glee Club broke up.

Rachel: But didn't you say they lost because Marley fainted and they all left the stage?

Santana: That was more like a saving grace.

_They were interrupted as Kurt's phone rang. _

Kurt: Speak of the devil. _Kurt answers it. _Hello Finn.

Finn (O.S): Hey Kurt. Would Rachel and Santana happen to be with you?

Kurt: Just so happens they are. Let me put you on speaker phone. _Kurt presses the button for speaker phone. _There.

Finn (O.S): Hello Rachel and Santana.

Rachel: Hello Finn.

Santana: Hello Frankenteen.

Finn (O.S): _Chuckles. _For some reason, I still get a kick from that name.

_Santana rolls her eyes, though Finn couldn't see. Rachel gave Santana a friendly slap on the shoulder. Santana replied, all innocent like._

**Santana: **What?

**Finn (O.S): **As much I like this, I am wasting my minutes here. I called to ask you guys a favour.

_Kurt was one step ahead._

**Kurt: **Let me guess. You want us to come help with the talent show next week?

_Finn chuckled as he figured out how Kurt knew._

**Finn (O.S): **Of course Blaine would tell you.

**Kurt: **What Blaine doesn't know is that I will be on the boat as well, so I am coming next week.

_Finn's voice carried his surprise. Rachel and Santana both looked at Kurt with eyes wide open._

**Finn (O.S): **You are coming?

**Kurt: **Yes. Vogue will be doing a late spring fashion show. And Isabella has picked me to attend. And please keep this a secret you three. I want to surprise Blaine on the boat.

**Finn (O.S): **Of course Kurt. Actually, I have an idea about a duet if you are interested next week.

_Rachel felt a pang of jealousy at Finn wanting to do a duet with Kurt and tried to suppress the feelings. Kurt, however, saw that small look from the corner of his eye. _

**Kurt: **Finn, I would love to do a duet with you, but I think you should sing with Rachel.

_Rachel, Santana and Finn were all surprised by his suggestion._

**Finn (O.S): **Are you sure Kurt?

_Rachel teased Finn. Well, Finn hoped it was teasing._

**Rachel: **What? I am suddenly not good enough to sing with?

_Finn answered hastily as Santana and Kurt were snickering._

**Finn (O.S): **Of course you are Rachel. Just the last duet we sang, we ended up sleeping with each other.

_Rachel answered with, what it seemed to everyone, in a flirty voice._

**Rachel: **I don't see the problem there.

**Finn (O.S): **Neither do I. It actually felt...

_Santana pipped up before that conversation went farther._

**Santana: **Ok. That is one conversation I don't want to hear. I would rather sleep tonight and not have nightmares.

**Kurt: **I'm with Santana. I would rather not hear the details. Also, if you want to talk about that, can you use Rachel's phone?

_Both Finn and Rachel laughed. Hearing Rachel laugh stirred something in Finn, and hearing Finn laugh stirred something in Rachel._

**Finn (O.S): **So back to the reason I called. Santana, will you come next week please?

**Santana: **Of course. Someone has to make sure you don't do another K Pop song.

**Finn (O.S): **Thank you guys so much. That does take a load off. With Will taking the week off, I am in way over my head here. I mean, the kids have decided to give up. I don't know what to do.

_Rachel made a small noise as she remembers back to earlier, thinking she saw Will._

**Santana: **What's wrong with you Berry?

**Rachel: **On my way here, I thought I saw Mr. Schue walking. I thought I was seeing things, but if he took the week off from McKinley, it's possible it was him.

_Finn's voice changed._

**Finn (O.S): **I will have to ask him later. If he is in New York, he better have a good reason. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Emma or Sue since I came back, which was 2 weeks ago.

_Santana couldn't pass this chance up._

**Santana: **Maybe they are having a threesome.

_Finn, Rachel and Kurt all laughed when that image projected in their minds._

**Kurt: **Great. Now I will be having nightmares.

_Finn cleared his throat._

**Finn (O.S): **I know you guys are at work right now so I will let you guys get back. Rachel, can I call you later _Santana and Kurt made kissy faces as Rachel went beet red _to plan our duet?

_Rachel composed herself quickly, while Santana and Kurt were still making smoochy faces._

**Rachel: **Of course Finn.

**Finn (O.S): **Awesome. Oh Santana. Do you still have Brittany's number?

**Santana: **Yeah.

**Finn (O.S): **Sweet. Can you ask her if she would be willing to come next week please?

**Santana: **Sure.

**Finn (O.S): **Thanks. Alright. I'm going now. Thanks again.

_Finn hung up._


	4. Chapter 4

**Choir Room**

_Finn had just finished reaching out to Mercedes and Mike and both had said they will be back next week to help. Once that was done, he got up and looked at the song sheets Mr. Schue had in the room, trying hard to think of a setlist that would win Nationals. But he was stumped. Sighing heavily, he pushed the lyric sheets away and leaned back in his chair. He leaned his head back when Puck came in._

**Puck:** Are you alright dude?

**Finn**: No. I am freaking out here. Mr. Schue left me in charge of the setlist but all I keep thinking about is sectionals.

_Puck sat down across from Finn._

**Puck:** If anyone can figure out a setlist, it's you. You understand these kids better then anyone, even Mr. Schue.

**Finn:** That's probably because last year, I was them.

_Puck grinned._

**Puck: **Use that experience. Don't second guess yourself man. I believe in you, and so do the kids. You just need to believe in yourself.

_Finn started to reply when he felt his phone vibrate. Looking down, he saw it was Rachel calling him. Puck gave him a wink when he realized who was calling and left the room._

**Rachel (O.S):** Hey Finn. I was calling now since I won't have time later. You wanted to work on ideas for a duet?

**Finn:** Hello Rachel.

_Finn replied. There was a small crack in his voice, due to the stress. It was barely noticeable but Rachel, knowing Finn so well, picked up on it._

**Rachel (O.S):** Finn, you alright?

_Finn got up from his chair and began pacing the room._

**Finn:** No. I don't know what I am doing. I don't want to screw up again. On top of the added pressure with the international glee competition. I just wish Mr. Schue was here. He would know what to do.

**Rachel (O.S):** Finn, Mr. Schue wouldn't have left if he didn't believe in you to get the job done. And from what Santana told us, they sounded great on Gangnam Style. It was just an unlucky circumstance.

_Finn stopped pacing. He was just staring at the Nationals Trophy from last year._

**Finn:** I just hope that I can pick a setlist that won't suck.

**Rachel (O.S):** Finn, you just have to believe...

_Finn replied, not letting her finish._

**Finn:** I believe in the kids. But will that be enough?

**Rachel (O.S):** You believe in them, but do you believe in yourself?

_Finn turned away from the trophy. _

**Rachel (O.S):** Let me share your advice when I called for my funny girl question. You told me to do something personal, something that defined me. You may not believe it Finn, but you are an unique talent. Choose songs that means something, not just for you, but for them as well. Have them connect emotionally to the songs, and that will shine on stage.

**Finn:** Wow. Thanks Rachel. That really does mean alot.

**Rachel (O.S)**: You guys will do fine. Even if you don't win, just have fun. Remember Glee Club is not just about winning. It's about the friendships and the fun times. Now about the duet, maybe we can do California Gurls by Katy Perry? I know all Katy Perry songs and I think we can have fun with it.

**Finn:** Sounds good to me. I will talk with you later then. Better get back to picking out some songs. Thanks for the talk Rachel.

_Finn hung up the phone. He went into the office. Outside the door, Sam and Blaine heard the conversation. They nodded to each other and sent out a mass text, asking for the entire New Directions to meet them in the auditorium._

Auditorium

_Sam and Blaine were standing on the stage when everyone walked into the auditorium. They sat down in the chairs as Blaine started to sing._

**Blaine**_  
__Mm ba ba de __  
__Um bum ba de __  
__Um bu bu bum da de _Sam and Blaine _  
__Pressure pushing down on me __  
__Pressing down on you, no man ask for __  
__Under pressure - _

**Blaine**_  
__that burns a building down __  
__Splits a family in two _

**Sam**_  
__Puts people on streets _

**Blaine** _  
__Um ba ba be __  
__Um ba ba be __  
__De day da __  
__Ee day da - that's o.k. _Sam_  
__It's the terror of knowing __  
__What this world is about __  
__Watching some good friends __  
__Screaming _

**Sam and Blaine**_  
__'Let me out' _

**Blaine** _  
__Pray tomorrow - gets me higher _

**Sam and Blaine**_  
__Pressure on people - people on streets _

**Blaine (Sam Humming)**_  
__Day day de mm hm __  
__Da da da ba ba __  
__O.k. __  
__Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor __  
__These are the days, it never rains but it pours _

_Ee do ba be __  
__Ee da ba ba ba __  
__Um bo bo __  
__Be lap __  
__People on streets - ee da de da de __  
__People on streets - ee da de da de da de da _

**Sam** _  
__It's the terror of knowing __  
__What this world is about __  
__Watching some good friends __  
__Screaming _

**Sam and Blaine**_  
__'Let me out' _

**Blaine**_  
__Pray tomorrow - gets me higher high high _

**Sam**_  
__Pressure on people - people on streets _

**Sam and Blaine**_  
__Turned away from it all like a blind man __  
__Sat on a fence but it don't work _

**Sam** _  
__Keep coming up with love __  
__but it's so slashed and torn _

**Blaine**_  
__Why - why - whyyyyyyyyyyyy ? _

**Sam** _  
__Love love love love love __  
__Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking _

**Blaine**_  
__Can't we give ourselves one more chance __  
__Why can't we give love that one more chance __  
__Why can't we give love give love give love give love __  
__give love give love give love give love give love _

**Sam**_  
__'Cause love's such an old-fashioned word __  
__And love dares you to care for __  
__The people (_**Blaine**_**:** "People on the streets, people on the streets") __  
__on the edge of the night __  
__And love dares you to change our way of _

**Sam and Blaine**_  
__Caring about ourselves __  
__This is our last dance __  
__This is our last dance __  
__This is ourselves __  
__Under pressure __  
__Under pressure __  
__Pressure_

**Blaine:** We realize everyone is under alot of pressure with nationals 3 weeks away. We've got pressure since we are the reigning National champs, we've got pressure because we got into regionals by a technicality, and we've got pressure from our families. One place that we shouldn't feel that weight is with each other. We know what we are capable of, and we should embrace that.

**Sam:** I know at the beginning of the week, we felt like we couldn't beat Throat Explosion, so we talked about giving up. But that isn't fair to everyone in this room. We all worked extremely hard to get here, so we should give it everything we got.

_Finn jumps up and indicates Puck to join him on stage._

**Finn:** Thanks Blaine and Sam. What they said is correct. We've got enormous pressure on us but that's expected as we are the defending champions. One of the fondest moments of my glee career wasn't winning the trophy, though the feeling was great. It was when we were singing for the fun of it. When Coach Sylvester split us apart during our first year, we had a fun jam session _Artie and Tina both smiled. _We sat in the choir room and just sang, friends no matter what came between us. But the one song that stands out for me was our very first group song. It felt, singing that song, that, even if we never had won a trophy, it didn't matter. What mattered was standing on stage, singing with friends.

**Artie:** That was a great number. But please tell me we aren't using that at Nationals?

**Jake**: What song?

**Tina:** Don't stop believin'. It's a good song, but so overused.

**Finn:**It's not that song. The song I picked is about getting back up no matter how many times you have been knocked down. Now, if Puck would help me, we can rehearse it.

_Puck grinned as he took the offered guitar, while Finn sat behind the drums. As soon as Puck started the intro, the entire New Directions were excited. They jumped from their seats and joined Blaine and Sam on the stage. Finn came in with the drums intro, nodding his head. As the intro progressed, we see Blaine and Sam having a stage fight, while everyone made a circle around them. Finn and Puck lead the singing._

Finn and Puck

_Rising up, back on the street__  
__Did my time, took my chances__  
__Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet__  
__Just a man and his will to survive _

Ryder, Jake, Sam, Blaine, Artie_  
__So many times it happens too fast__  
__You change your passion for glory_

Kitty, Marley, Hilary, Ryan, Unique, Tina_  
__Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past__  
__You must fight just to keep them alive_

Kitty, Marley, Hilary, Ryan, Unique, Tina, Ryder, Jake, Sam, Blaine, Artie, Finn and Puck_  
__It's the eye of the tiger__  
__It's the thrill of the fight__  
__Rising up to the challenge of our rival__  
__And the last known survivor__  
__Stalks his prey in the night__  
__And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

Finn, Blaine, Sam_  
__Rising up, straight to the top__  
__Had the guts, got the glory_

Jake, Ryder, Artie_  
__Went the distance, now I'm not going to stop__  
__Just a man and his will to survive_

Kitty, Marley, Hilary, Ryan, Unique, Tina, Ryder, Jake, Sam, Blaine, Artie, Finn and Puck_  
__It's the eye of the tiger__  
__It's the thrill of the fight__  
__Rising up to the challenge of our rival__  
__And the last known survivor__  
__Stalks his prey in the night__  
__And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger__The eye of the tiger__  
__The eye of the tiger__  
__The eye of the tiger__  
__The eye of the tiger_

_Finn placed the drum sticks on the drum._

**Finn**: I think it's a safe bet that we just found our group number for Nationals. Not going to say it will be easy, but now that we are all on the same page, we will give Throat Explosion hell.

_Finn put his hand in the middle. One by one everyone placed their hand on top of the previous person's. Once all 13 hands where in the circle, Finn nodded and they all shouted "NEW DIRECTIONS!"._


	5. Chapter 5

Outside Spotlight Diner

_Rachel was heading to the diner when she felt her phone vibrate. Thinking that she got a text from someone, she plucked it out from her pocket and looked for new text. Seeing none, she looked at the top of her homepage and realized it was a voice mail. She looked at the time, and noticed it was left during her shower. She pressed play and held the phone to her ear._

Finn (O.S): I wanted to thank you Rachel for your advice. It really helped out alot and because of it, we are ready to kick some ass at Nationals in a few weeks. _Rachel grins at Finn's confidence. _Looks like the last challenge will be putting together the setlist and who sings what. _There was a pause in Finn's voice. _Rachel, I want to tell you something, something that I know could effect our friendship. But I have to say it now or I might not ever say it again. I _The message ends._

_Rachel stares at her phone. She knew what Finn was going to say. She didn't know how to react and absentmindedly sat in a booth with Santana and Kurt. Santana spoke to Kurt._

Santana: I will be auditioning for the Flight Crew in a couple of weeks.

_Kurt looked scared and lowered his voice._

Kurt: You are joining a gang?

_Santana's face was covered in shock at Kurt's question._

Santana: Do I look like someone who would join a gang?

_Kurt was unsure how to answer this question._

Kurt: Is that a trick question?

_Santana just rolled her eyes._

**Santana: **No I am not joining a gang Hummel. It's the New York Jets cheerleader squad.

_Kurt apologizes._

Kurt: Sorry Santana. I didn't know. _Kurt looks at Rachel. _Did you know?

_Rachel was still thinking about her predicament and absent mindly answered._

Rachel: That sounds fine.

_Kurt and Santana exchange a look._

**Santana: **Earth to Berry.

Kurt: Rachel, you alright?

_Rachel finally noticed Kurt and Santana._

Rachel: What? Oh yeah. Things are good. Sorry my mind was elsewhere.

_Santana lets out a small snicker._

Santana: Thanks Captain Obvious.

_Kurt gave her a quick glare._

Kurt: Don't listen to Aunty Snixx _Santana grinned at her nickname. _You sure everything is alright?

_Rachel cracked a half smile. Santana and Kurt saw through it._

Santana: Alright Rachel. What's going on? You have something on your mind.

_Rachel sighed softly._

Rachel: Everything is fine. I was just focused on a recent messaged I got.

_Santana and Kurt immediately understood._

Kurt: Message from Finn eh?

_Rachel cocked an eyebrow._

Santana: You are easy to read when it comes to Finn Rachel. So what did Lumps say?

Rachel: The voice mail stopped him right before he said it, but I am certain he was about to say ... well you know ..

_Kurt had a look of understanding._

Kurt: The question is: Do you feel the same?

_Rachel thought for a moment, looking inside her heart to figure out that she does feel the same. _

Rachel: There isn't really a simple answer Kurt. Yes I do feel the same way, but I don't want to get my heart broken again.

_Santana was serious._

Santana: Look Rachel. You and Finn are destined to be with each other.

Rachel: How can you tell?

_Santana lets out a sigh. _

Santana: How many times have you guys broken up and got back together? Hell, last year, you were supposed to get married twice. Twice Rachel. You and Lumpy are like bees and honey.

Kurt: Santana is right Rachel.

_A voice spoke up._

Ms. Streisand: Listen to your friends Ms. Berry.

_Kurt, Santana, and Rachel all turned around to see Ms. Streisand sitting a few booths to their right. Ms. Streisand got up and joined them at their booth._

Ms. Streisand: Rachel, if you love this guy, don't be afraid to tell him.

_Rachel blinked, but didn't know how to respond. Ms. Streisand sensed that and thought for a moment. Getting an idea, she walked to the piano and sat behind the keys. Everyone in the diner stopped what they were doing, and watched in glaze, anticipating a great song by Barbra Streisand. Ms. Streisand spoke into the microphone. _

Ms. Streisand: Rachel, last time I was in here, I said I wanted to hear you sing. If you will allow it, I would love to accompany you on that song.

_Audible gasps went around the room as Rachel nodded and got up to stand beside her idol. Complete silence embraced the normally loud diner._

Rachel

I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh  
What if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do

Barbra  
I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by

Barbra & Rachel  
Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Rachel  
I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Barbra  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

Touch him

Rachel

Oooh  
Barbra  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
Rachel  
I feel it  
Barbra  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be  
Barbra & Rachel  
All in time you'll see

Oooh  
Rachel  
I love him  
Barbra  
Then show him  
Rachel  
Of that much I can be sure  
Barbra  
Hold him close to you  
Rachel  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say

Barbra & Rachel  
Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Barbra  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Rachel  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
Barbra  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
Rachel  
Tonight love will assume its place  
Barbra  
This memory time cannot erase  
Barbra & Rachel  
Your faith will lead love where it has to go

Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Whisper words so soft and sweet  
Barbra  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
[Rachel  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

Oooh  
Barbra & Rachel  
Never let him go.

_As the duet ended, both Rachel and Ms. Streisand stood together and bowed before everyone. As soon as they were upright again, the applause rained down upon them like an April day showers._

Ms. Streisand: Patti LuPone was right Ms. Berry. You are talented. I would have loved to see your version of Fanny Brice.

Rachel: _Rachel was speechless. _Thank you Ms. Streisand. That really is an honor coming from you.

Ms. Streisand: I have a part that you maybe interested in. Can't really say anything right now, but once we get the official word, I will ask that you audition. In the meantime, I am needed backstage. I will see you soon Rachel.

_Ms. Streisand smiled towards Rachel before walking out of the diner._

Lima

_Getting off the train, we see Quinn Fabray, smiling and holding her stomach, before heading towards William McKinley._

Next week on Glee

_We get a shot of the 12th member joining New Directions._

Blaine: ...Welcome to The New Directions ...

_Special guests attend the talent show_

Will: All the way from New York City, give it up for ...


End file.
